


План

by Jiminy



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Dark brothers, Gen, I do what I want, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: За основу взяты события первой серии "Утиных историй", но можно читать как оридж.





	План

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский произвол.

Когда Билли, Вилли и Дилли спрашивали, чему их научил дядя Дональд, они всегда отвечали: как играть в мяч, переходить улицу и избегать ненужных сцен. К счастью, никто никогда не интересовался, что они узнали от родителей, потому что ответ бы их неприятно удивил: не доверяй никому, если он не выглядит так же, как и ты.

«Они же дети», — смеялся отец, провожая близнецов тяжелым взглядом и отмахиваясь от врачей, когда те интересовались причиной его травмы. Действительно, они же дети, как можно было предположить, что зажженная петарда под стулом (после случайно услышанного разговора родителей о том, что у папы «появился кто-то еще») приведет к таким последствиям. 

«Они же дети», — радостно улыбалась мама, выставляя из машины на тротуар их вещи и обещая дяде Дональду, что «это ненадолго». Через неделю она перестала звонить сама, через две — отвечать на звонки, на четвертой дядя Дональд прекратил попытки связаться с сестрой. Что случилось с отцом и куда он делся, близнецы так и не узнали, впрочем, это их на удивление мало интересовало.

«Они же дети», — виноватым голосом говорил в трубку дядя, смотря на лежащий перед ним контракт с военно-морским флотом США. Он давно мечтал о службе, а шанс представился так внезапно... Мальчики еще должны были быть на прогулке, поэтому Дональд не знал, что те, вернувшись домой раньше, слушали весь его разговор, стоя за дверью.

Они были всего лишь детьми, им было одиннадцать, и от них отказались все самые близкие люди. 

Когда Билли, Вилли и Дилли узнали, что их передают Скруджу МакДаку, то удивились лишь тому, что тот согласился их забрать. Миллиардер был известен не только количеством денег, но и скверным характером. Впрочем, это была меньшая из зол — либо к новому «дяде», либо в приют. Дилли, успевший прочитать про систему опеки и социальные службы, однозначно заявил, что это их последний шанс на хотя бы подобие нормальной жизни.  
Поначалу братья обрадовались, увидев дом, из памяти даже выветрилось то, что дядя Скрудж сходу назвал их «наказанием» и отказался вызвать такси: им пришлось с чемоданами идти пешком три мили. Вот только комната на чердаке с жуткими кроватями и неработающим телевизором расставила все по своим местам. Серьезно, они жили практически во дворце, в котором было семьдесят пять комнат (разделив между собой этажи, братья за несколько дней успели посчитать, пока Скрудж или Дакворт их не ловили и не отправляли обратно наверх), но были вынуждены ютиться под самой крышей. Ко всему прочему, первые несколько дней их кормили почти одним сыром, доставшимся МакДаку бесплатно, а дворецкий даже ради приличия — что уж говорить о дяде — не удосужился выучить их имена. Разве так сложно запомнить, что Билли в красном, Вилли в синем, а Дилли в зеленом?

Вот тогда у мальчиков и родился план.

Дилли понадобилось два дня, чтобы найти в библиотеке (о, у МакДака была прекрасная огромная библиотека, местами напоминающая музей), куда им тоже было запрещено входить, нужные книги. Все это время Билли и Вилли отвлекали Дакворта, по очереди надевая футболку брата и создавая видимость, что их было трое. Было бы проблемно объяснить, зачем одиннадцатилетнему мальчику юридическая литература.

План был прост: понравиться дяде, продержаться до совершеннолетия, убедиться, что им оставлено достойное наследство, а там уже действовать по обстоятельствам. Близнецы сомневались, что при жизни Скруджа им перепадет хоть что-то серьезное, учитывая, как жили мама с дядей Дональдом, а также их родственник Глэдстоун Гусак (впрочем, последний славился таким уровнем везения, что становилось понятно, почему Дональд оказался таким неудачником — ему просто ничего не досталось), а амбиции у мальчиков, еще не разучившихся мечтать, были вполне целенаправленными.  
Билли, считавший себя старшим и потому отвечающим за всех троих, поначалу засомневался, смогут ли они такое провернуть, в конце концов, они всего лишь дети, но Дилли отрезал, что Гарри Поттер в одиннадцать во второй раз победил Волдеморта, а Вилли добавил, что Тони Старку было двадцать один, когда он возглавил компанию: чем они хуже будут через десять лет?

Звучало все идеально, вот только реальность не соответствовала первому этапу плана: они все еще жили на чердаке, а дядя Скрудж все еще виделся с ними крайне редко. Помогла череда случайностей: бесплатность Лесных Сурков дала шанс избежать частной школы, а братья Гавс в очередной раз сбежали из тюрьмы, решив ограбить дядю как раз в тот момент, когда близнецы изображали побег из дома.  
Командная работа, немного везения, вовремя взятое интервью, и вот они уже не только ставшие в один миг известными племянники Того-Самого-МакДака, но и в самом деле улучшившие взаимоотношения любимые родственники дяди Скруджа.

Оказалось, что стоит действительно понравиться МакДаку, как тут же к твоим услугам чуть ли не все возможности мира, естественно, в пределах разумного в понимании дяди. Вот только лежа на кроватях (Билли их первым делом сдвинул, как выдалась свободная минута) в своей большой комнате после сытного ужина, близнецы все еще помнили и «маленьких монстров», и сыр, и чердак, и желание сослать их куда подальше. И не собирались забывать.

Когда появилась Понка, братья сразу ее невзлюбили. Особенно то, как им подал ее дядя Скрудж. Действительно, малолетка, которая не расстается с похожей на нее один-в-один куклой, должна была их чему-то научить? Тем более, наличие еще одной претендентки на наследство лишь усложняло дело: братья надеялись на завещание, в котором будут значиться они одни, поэтому мисс Маленькая Идеальность, которая на самом деле была не такая уж и чудесная, абсолютно не вписывалась в картину. Еще в доверие втрется, полюбится МакДаку. Если бы не это бесплатное приложение к их гувернантке, единственной выдержавшей собеседование и сумевшей запомнить их цвета и имена, чем вслух заслужившей негодование, а в мыслях — одобрение, то миссис Клювдия была бы вполне достойным вариантом. Но, конечно, дядя Скрудж купился на оплату проживанием и пропитанием, а также на честные голубые глаза малявки, поэтому в их доме прибавилось на двух человек. 

Постепенно жизнь вошла в свою колею: школа-дом-развлечения-иногда поездки с дядей. До финального этапа их плана было еще далеко, но строить основу пора было уже сейчас. К сожалению (особенно Вилли) это подразумевало активное самообразование.  
Скрудж послал братьев учиться в государственную школу, апеллируя тем, что за такую отданную сумму налогов государство должно не только обучать их — и Понку — бесплатно, но еще и как минимум поить, кормить и одевать. На самом деле, мальчиков это устраивало: в обычной школе было больше свободы. Во всех смыслах этого слова. И нет, близнецы не имели никакого отношения к сработавшей пожарной сигнализации и небольшому взрыву под трибуной в спортзале в то время, когда там тренировалась команда баскетболистов. Дымовая завеса в качестве финального штриха и под шумок испачканные вещи в раздевалке не имели никакого отношения к мальчикам, вот абсолютно, но после сего происшествия группа спортсменов волшебным образом оставила Билли, Вилли и Дилли в покое. Особенно после случайно брошенной фразы Дилли в коридоре, что тот нашел книгу прекрасных химических опытов и ему нужны подопытные крысы.  
С Понкой близнецы вне дома и путешествий не общались, их контакты до, во время и после уроков свелись к поездке на одной машине к школе и обратно. Впрочем, остальные контакты общением тоже сложно было назвать: девочка с удивительной стойкостью переносила насмешки над куклой, лягушек под одеялом, оказавшиеся в бассейне вещи и прочие знаки внимания. Странно, но Понка ни разу никому на них не пожаловалась. Насмешки игнорировала, лягушек собрала и выпустила в пруд, а вещи, переодевшись в купальник и нацепив на себя плавательный круг, выловила и развесила сушиться, объяснив бабушке, что несла их в прачечную, но случайно опрокинула корзину в воду.

В первый раз братья по-другому взглянули на Понку после одной ее фразы за завтраком. Это было в то время, когда они уже начали на постоянной основе меняться местами (все время ходить в одних и тех же футболках надоедало, поэтому близнецы придумали носить кеды, напульсники, кепки и т. д. своих цветов), учась быть друг другом. Вилли в своем цвете, Билли был в зеленом, а Дилли в красном, сонная Понка, обнимая куклу, сидела напротив (иногда мальчиков раздражал этот круглый стол, но все лучше, чем есть в официальной столовой, где все было рассчитано человек на пятьдесят).  
Дилли как раз потянулся к пирогу, когда его остановил тихий голос: «Билли ест по утрам блинчики, он не любит яблоки».  
Вся троица удивленно уставилась на Понку, которая, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжала намазывать джем на свой тост. И все бы ничего, если бы не два факта: никто не говорил мелкой об обмене цветами, и Дилли действительно прокололся с едой.  
Когда миссис Клювдия погладила Дилли по голове и поставила перед ним тарелку с блинчиками: «Билли, тебе принести кленовый сироп?» — вздрогнули все трое братьев, а Понка бросила на них быстрый многозначительный взгляд, в котором читалось «я же говорила».

Второй раз близнецы осознали, что Понка может быть чем-то большим, чем просто очень внимательная малявка, когда в одну осеннюю среду прогуливали последний урок. Солнце светило ярко, грело мягко, и сидеть лишние сорок минут в душном кабинете, слушая бормотания мистера Стонера, казалось преступлением даже Дилли.  
Они наткнулись на мелкую совершенно случайно, даже не заметили ее поначалу: внимание Вилли привлекли громкие смешки и доносящиеся обрывки фраз местной «банды». Эта пятерка лично их после выяснения отношений больше не трогала, но у Вилли периодически случались «приступы справедливости» и он отбивал у «банды» ботаников и малолеток (на смешки Дилли, что на синюю футболку брата нужно нашить звезду и красно-белые полосы, Вилли просто не обращал внимания или советовал тому на свою нашить змею).  
Понка стояла, прижавшись спиной к дереву, у ног валялись рюкзак и разбросанные тетради. Девочка крепко прижимала что-то к груди, спрятав от всего мира и, судя по взгляду, сдаваться на собиралась.  
Что больше всего зацепило Билли, о чем он позже не скажет вслух даже братьям, Понка никак не отреагировала на их появление: не изменилась в лице, не издала ни звука, даже позу не поменяла. Словно близнецы не застали ее, загнанную в угол, а столкнулись где-нибудь в коридорах школы, чтобы не обратить друг на друга внимания и разойтись. Она не попросила о помощи, девочка даже не показала, что они вообще знакомы.

Третий раз случился практически следом за вторым. Билли понадобилась пара мгновений, чтобы принять решение и решительно направиться к сосне, дабы объяснить зарвавшимся идиотам, что малолеток и девчонок трогать нельзя. Особенно, если это одна конкретная малолетняя девчонка. Вилли и Дилли понадобилось на секунду дольше, чтобы прийти к этой же мысли.  
Когда банда неудачников свалила и братья принялись собирать вещи Понки, попутно отчитывая ту за произошедшее, девочка внезапно плавно практически сползла на землю и немного растерянно, но с тихой убежденность в своей правоте, сказала: «Они хотели утопить его в фонтане». Из раскрытых ладоней Понки на близнецов смотрел еще не до конца открывшимися глазами котенок. 

Четвертого раза братьям не понадобилось.

Когда спустя месяц или два над городом ночью прогремела гроза, миссис Клювдия немного удивилась и очень обрадовалась, что Поночка не прибежала как обычно к ней прятаться: бедная девочка с самых малых лет боялась грома и вечно дрожала, укрывшись одеялом с головой. Перевернувшаяся на другой бок и спокойно заснувшая женщина так и не узнала, что Понка действительно спокойно спала всю ночь, вот только не у себя в спальне, а в комнате близнецов.  
Обняв куклу, девочка лежала между Билли и Вилли (мальчишки так и не раздвинули кровати), заснув под рассказы Дилли о природе молний и грома. На Понке сверху, свернувшись комочком, дремал серый котенок. 

  

Если бы у Билли, Вилли и Дилли спросили, каких домашних питомцев они любят больше: кошек, собак, грызунов — они ответили бы, что животные не по их части. Себе братья завели Понку.


End file.
